IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show
by Silverfrost of IceClan
Summary: Join our hosts and co-hosts of IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show as they dare and ask for embarrassing truth from the cats of the Warriors books and also their fellow colleagues! WARNING: This is not your average Warriors Truth or Dare Show!
1. Episode One: Tigerstar

**Meet the Crew!**

**Manager** - Silverfrost - Silver tabby she-cat with a black tip on her tail and green eyes, loves to boss cats around, enjoys being the manager of a show, outgoing but sometimes serious.

**Hosts **-

Blazingheart - Black tom with a white chest and a white tip on his tail, with one blue eye and one green eye, funny and loves acting cool, addicted to chocolate donuts.

Heatherflight - Speedy light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, the only 'normal' host of the show.

Spottedfire - Black tom with gray spots and amber eyes, loves making jokes, uncontrollably addicted to flying and Jolly Ranchers.

**Co-Hosts** -

Silentstream - Quiet blue-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, always silent but will be very fierce if disturbed against her will.

Cloudpelt - White she-cat with pale yellow eyes, always filled with mischief but always friendly, comes up with great (but sometimes completely embarrassing) dares, training Darkpaw.

Sandwhisker - Flirtatious pale ginger tom with blue eyes, enjoys flirting with the she-cats of the show, very talkative.

Darkpaw - Dark gray tom with black stripes and green eyes, very sociable and gets on well with all members of the show (even Silentstream), funny and mischievous, loves the Mission Impossible theme song.

**Camera Cats** -

Wildfur – Pale gray tabby tom with fur sticking straight up and amber eyes, doesn't like talking for too long, quite outgoing, training Moonpaw.

Riverheart – Ginger she-cat with blue eyes, very helpful and nice, but very shy and doesn't enjoy talking in front of strangers.

Moonpaw – Silver she-cat with a black front paw and yellow eyes, very chatty for a Camera Cat.

**Technology Cats/Electric Managers** –

Smokestorm – Intelligent black tom with blue eyes, can fix any electronic that has been damaged, his one weak spot: cute and funny she-cats, training Windpaw.

Windpaw – Smart brown tom with dark green eyes, great with electronic devices, being trained by Smokestorm.

**Security Cats** –

Lionclaw – Golden tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes, takes his job very seriously, training Stormpaw.

Stormpaw – Dark gray tom with blue eyes, usually quiet but quite talkative around friends, being trained by Lionclaw.

**Medicine Cats** –

Larkfeather – Pale golden she-cat with green eyes, caring and nice, loves the smell of chocolate, training Lakepaw.

Roseflame – Reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, fun and full of energy.

Lakepaw – Gray she-cat with black ears and one amber eye and one yellow eye, fun to have around and is friendly, being trained by Larkfeather.

**Maintenance Cats** –

Splotchpelt – Dark brown tom with dark gray splotches and amber eyes, doesn't take his job very seriously, likes to procrastinate.

Redpelt – Reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes, enjoys singing when no one's listening, or so he thinks.

_**Episode One**_

Three cats sit on three big blue chairs with buttons, a big purple banner behind them reads: _Welcome to IceClan's Truth or Dare Show__!_ All three cats stare awkwardly at a dark brown tom with dark gray splotches who is currently snoring loud enough to wake the living daylights out of an elephant.

"Oi! Splotchpelt! Wake up! You are being filmed live, right now!" Redpelt hiss and starts to prod his fellow maintenance cat.

"Whaa..? Ya got chocolates for me?" Splotchpelt mews groggily.

"SPLOTCHPELT, WAKE UP YOU LAZY FURBALL!" Redpelt yowls, turning as red as his pelt in embarrassment.

Our three hosts, Heatherflight, Blazingheart, and Spottedfire, sit on their chairs awkwardly waiting for the maintenance cat to fully wake up.

"Oops...heh...heh...Got to go now!" Splotchpelt wakes up and mews before dashing off.

"Splotchpelt, wait for me!" Redpelt yowls before running after Splotchpelt.

"Okay...Um...We're off to a strange start. I'm Heatherflight, this is Bl-" Heatherflight began before she is cut off by Blazingheart.

"Yo, wazzup y'all? I'mma gangsta! Comin' here to have some laughs? Well you've come to dah right place, pal!" Blazingheart mews, now dressed in gangster gear. He has 'gangster' clothes, golden chains, black sunglasses, and a cap worn backwards.

The audience have a moment of awkward silence.

"Blazingheart, you're supposed to do that during the commercials, not now!" Heatherflight tells her fellow host after doing a facepaw.

"Geez...sorry..." Blazingheart mumbles and takes off his 'gangster' gear.

"Okay...Uh...As Heatherflight said, this is Blazingheart and I'm Spottedpelt and welcome to-" Spottedfire continues.

"_IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show!"_ All three hosts announce.

"And please welcome our co-hosts, Cloudpelt, Silentstream, Sandwhisker, and Darkpaw!" Heatherflight mews and pushes a button. Four cats appear at the side of the stage*

Cloudpelt bounces onto the stage, her yellow eyes glinting mischievously as she sits on her green chair.

Silentstream, however, does nothing fancy as she walks to her chair and sits down.

The show's most flirtatious tom, Sandwhisker, winks at she-cats from the audience before he sits down.

All she-cat audience members blow kisses to Sandwhisker.

Last but not least, Darkpaw. He begins humming the Mission Impossible theme song as he acts spy-like, using his claws as a gun.

"Okay...Our first truth-or-dared cat is-" Heatherflight mews after doing another of her famous facepaws.

"Jolly Ranchers!" Spottedfire gasps as he spots a bag of the delicious sweets beside the Dare Room. He runs over to the bag, rips it open, and tips all it's contents into his big mouth.

"Spottedfire, that's for the dares. It contains hot chili pepper and-" Cloudpelt smirks.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Spottedfire yells, flames coming out of his mouth.

All hosts, co-hosts (except Silentstream), and the audience laugh their tails off.

"Quit laughing you stupid furballs and help meeeeeeeeeeee!" Spottedfire shrieks, jumping up and down.

"Guess that's how you got your name, Spotted_fire_," Blazingheart smirks, still laughing.

All host's, co-hosts (except Silentstream), and the audience laugh some more before Heatherflight pushes a blue button. Water plummets out of a pipe (that just appeared out of nowhere) and directly into Spottedfire's flaming mouth.

Heatherflight pushes another button and Spottedfire disappears in a swirl of mist and reappears in the Medicine Room.

"Now, as Heatherflight was saying, our first truth-or-dared cat is...drumroll please...Tigerstar!" Sandwhisker announces and pushes a button.

Tigerstar suddenly appears in a swirl of mist, looking very confused. Well you would, if suddenly you were pulled from your home and now reappearing in a Truth or Dare Show. "What is this?"

"Yo, Tiggy! Welcome to _IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show_! Now, truth or dare?" Blazingheart tells the confused Tigerstar.

"Dare," Tigerstar growls.

"Well, Tigerstar, what's your favorite treat?" Cloudpelt smirks evilly.

"Brownies," Tigerstar thinks for a moment before replying. Cloudpelt pushes a button and Tigerstar disappears into the Dare Room.

All the hosts and co-hosts get up and go into the Technology Room. There, Smokestorm pushes a button. A light appears in the dark room where Tigerstar currently is.

Tigerstar suddenly sees one light that is shining on a plate of super-delicious-looking brownies.

"Yum!" He mews happily and dumps the whole plate into his mouth.

Cloudpelt then shows all the hosts and co-hosts a brownie that has been cut open, grinning evilly.

All hosts and co-hosts see that after a rather thin layer of chocolate, there are chili peppers, _lots_ of salt, many different spices, and then a piece of glowing coal.

"MY THROAT IS ON FI-YAHHHHHHHHH!" Tigerstar screams and runs around. He looks worse than Spottedfire.

Windpaw snickers and pushes a button. Tigerstar gets drowned in a huge wave of sea water and all hosts and co-hosts go back to their chairs.

Later, Heatherflight pushes a button and Tigerstar (now revived) is poofed back to wherever he came from.

"Thank you for watching the very first episode of-" Heatherflight starts.

"_IceClan's Warriors Truth of Dare Show_!" Heatherflight and Blazingheart mew.

_COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

"Yo, y'all ready for dah commercial? Buy this Cool Dude Spray Can for only $9.99 and you'll be as cool as me! Also, this impresses dah ladies! Order now at ICECLAN-CAT-ORDERS or at our website iceclancommercialordering dot com!" Blazingheart, now dressed in his 'gangster' outfit announces, while holding up a spray can.

_**End of Episode One**_

Please review! Thank you for reading :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	2. Episode Two: Berrynose and Longtail

_**Episode Two**_

Three cats sit on blue chairs with _lots_ of buttons. Four other cats sit on green chairs with buttons on. They sit on either side of the first three cats. A huge purple banner behind all seven cats reads _IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show!_

"Welcome to Episode Two of _IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show_! I'm Heatherf-" Heatherflight begins.

"Hey, y'all! 'member me? Guess what? I sold 2,347,401 bottles of Cool Dude Spray Cans! Guess all the cats in the world are all cool now!" Blazingheart interrupts, holding up a cheque happily.

"As I was saying, I'm Heatherflight, this is Spottedfire-" Heatherflight mews after doing a facepaw. Spottedfire suddenly waves his arms crazily, his amber eyes huge.

"Sorry, Spottedfire has just had an overdose of Jolly Ranchers. And this is Blazingheart. Our co-hosts are Cloudpelt, Silentstream, Darkpaw, and Sandwhisker!" Heatherflight continues after another facepaw.

"Hey, you lovely she-cats. Remember me?" Sandwhisker winks at all the she-cats in the audience. They all blow kisses back.

"I'm going to get a headache soon. Anyway, today our first truth-or-dared cat, submitted by our wonderful friend SwiftslashxLeafstorm is...Berrystumpytail!" Heatherflight announces after doing another facepaw. She pushes a button.

"My name is Berrynose, not Berrystumpytail! Where am I? Help me! My worries are going to make me have worry lines!" Berrynose (A.K.A. Berrystumpytail) mews in fright as he appears in a swirl of mist.

"Stuck-up mousebrain," Cloudpelt comments, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy, where are you? She's mean!" Berrynose (A.K.A. Berrystumpytail) cries.

"Ouch," Heatherflight does a facepaw. "Anyway, Berrystumpytail, this is _IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show_! So, Berrystumpytail, truth or dare?

"Never knew there was an IceClan. Dare, then," Berrynose (A.K.A. Berrystumpytail) chooses as he sniffles sadly.

"I dare you to ask Firestar to change your name officially to Berrystumpytail! Now go!" Cloudpelt announces, and pushes a button. Berrynose (A.K.A. Berrystumpytail) disappears in a swirl of mist.

"Now, while he's at that, we have decided to bring in our second truth-or-dared cat, Longtail!" Blazingheart announces, and pushes a button.

"What is this? The lights are so bright!" Longtail suddenly appears, stumbling around blindly.

"Silentstream, why don't you tell him where we are?" Blazingheart turns to the silent she-cat.

Silentstream glares at Blazingheart but says nothing and does nothing.

"Uh...Can you tell him where we are?" Blazingheart repeats his question. However, Silentstream remains motionless.

"Oi! Streamy! Earth to Silentstream!" Blazingheart waves his arms wildly like Spottedfire.

Silentstream still does nothing but continues to glare at Blazingheart.

Blazingheart pushes a button and a stick appears out of nowhere. Blazingheart stretches and pokes Silentstream with the stick. Bad idea.

Silentstream leaps at Blazingheart, claws unsheathed.

*Camera is dropped to the ground - screen goes black*

*Camera is now back*

"Sorry about that," Wildfur mews sheepishly.

Silentstream is now back in her chair, looking as motionless as ever. However, on the floor is Blazingheart, who appears to be somewhat half-dead with lots of scratches and a _lot_ less fur.

Heatherflight pushes a button and Blazingheart disappears in a swirl of mist, later reappearing in the Medicine Room.

Longtail is still standing there awkwardly, shuffling from paw to paw.

"Longtail, welcome to _IceClan's Warriors Truth or Dare Show_! Now, truth or dare?" Cloudpelt announces.

"Uh...Dare," Longtail decides uncertainly. Spottedfire, who has finally returned back to normal, pushes a button and Longtail disappears into the Dare Room.

All hosts and co-hosts resume their positions in the Technology Room overlooking the Dare Room.

Longtail is currently in a maze with _lots_ of treats, cakes, cookies,...etc.

"So...um...what's my dare? Is it to eat all this wonderful, delicious food?" Longtail asks, beginning to drool.

"Nope! You have to get through the maze and not eat a single bite of food!" Cloudpelt smirks.

"But...But I'm blind! I can't see anything, how can I get through the maze?" Longtail cries.

"How am I supposed to know? You were the one who choosed 'dare'. We'll come back later," Cloudpelt shrugs.

All hosts and co-hosts leave poor Longtail wailing in the Dare Room.

"And now let's check up on Berrystumpytail!" Heatherflight says, and pushes a button.

*Gigantic TV screen appears* *Lights go dim*

_Video Starts_

"Hey, Firestar, can I ask you a question?" Berrynose (A.K.A. Berrystumpytail) asks his leader.

"Go ahead," Firestar mews.

"Can...can you change my name to Berrystumpytail?" Berrynose (A.K.A. Berrystumpytail) asks, wailing afterwards.

"Sure thing. I call upon my warriors ancestors blah blah blah, you are now Berrystumpytail, there, happy?" Firestar mews.

"NO!" Berrystumpytail wails.

_Video Ends_

"Now let's bring our newly named Berrystumpytail back," Heatherflight smirks, pushing a button.

Berrystumpytail appears in a swirl of mist.

"I don't want to be named Berrystumpytail!" Berrystumpytail sits on the floor and cries.

"Crybaby," Cloudpelt rolls her eyes.

"You are all mean! I want to go back!" Berrystumpytail wails unhappily.

Spottedfire sighs and pushes a button, making Berrystumpytail disappear.

Now let's go and see how Longtail is doing!" Darkpaw mews and starts humming the Mission Impossible theme song while acting spy-like.

Heatherflight does a facepaw as the hosts and co-hosts go to the Technology Room.

"How's Longtail doing? Did he eat anything?" Spottedfire asks.

"Ate a little stawberry. We had to bind him to an overlarge candy cane and surround him with the best treats to torture him until he agreed to spit out the strawberry," Smokestorm replies.

"Did he?" Sandwhisker asks.

"Yup," Smokestorm nodded. Longtail senses that the exit is close because the smell of delicious food is getting fainter.

"Look! He's almost there!" Cloudpelt exclaims.

"Is it time to use 'the button'?" Windpaw smirks, his brown paw hovering over a big black button.

"Push it," Heatherflight mews and Windpaw does.

Suddenly, pepper explodes from a pipe (which just appeared out of nowhere) and straight into Longtail. He begins to sneeze and soon is zipping around the Dare Room.

"Let me try! I want to fly!" Spottedfire pleads. Smokestorm pushes a button and Spottedfire is transported into the Dare Room.

"WHEEEE-ACHOO!-EEEEEEEE!" Spottedfire yells as he flys around the Dare Room. "I'm Super -ACHOO!- Spottedfire! YEAHHH-ACHOO!-HHHHH!"

Leaving Spottedfire and Longtail flying around in the Dare Room, the hosts and co-hosts padded back to their chairs.

"Thank you for watching the second episode of _IceClan Warriors' Truth or Dare Show_!" Heatherflight mews.

_COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

"Hey, everyone!" Cloudpelt mews. "Want to know how to be cheeky and cool like Cloudpelt? Buy _The Secrets to My Success_, the book I published (invented) 2.78 seconds ago! It's only for $4.99, and soon, everyone will respect you! Order now at ICECLAN-CAT-ORDERS or at our website iceclancommercialordering dot com!" Cloudpelt mews, holding up a 5,723 paged book.

_**End of Episode Two**_

Please review! Thank you for reading :) Please submit dares and truths for different cats, I'll try to write them all :)

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: I updated :D At last! Thanks for submitting Berrystumpytail!

Gentleheart: I'm glad you liked it! :D Thanks for reviewing!

Sandtail: I'll do the leaders for Episode Three :) I'll make sure Mistystar also gets a dare :D Thanks for reviewing!

Jayvee1669: Sure! But I'll have to leave out Berrystumpytail because he's already mentioned, great ideas for the other cats though!

horsez913: I'm glad you liked it :D Thank you for reviewing!

hi10000000: That's a great idea! I'll use it when I can :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


End file.
